The Last is My True Love
by HunHan201204
Summary: Cantik, pintar, ramah, dan juga kaya raya. Itulah sosok seorang Kim Luhan. Mempunyai seorang sahabat. Sahabat, with 'benefits'. Oh Sehun, pria tampan dengan rahang tegas dan sorot mata yang tajam. Namun, tidak ada yang murni dari sebuah persahabatan antara seorang pria dan wanita. Apa yang akan terjadi pada 'persahabatan' mereka? Hunhan/GS/M/For HunHan Indonesia's Give Away
1. Prolog

The Last is My True Love

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan as Kim Luhan, Sehun as Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close begitu

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

* * *

Prolog :

Kim Luhan, gadis yang hampir berusia 22 tahun ini adalah putri pertama dari pasangan Kim Jaehan dan Choi Hyerin. Memiliki wajah yang cantik, mata kecil yang bening bagaikan mata rusa, kulit putih bersih dan juga rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna cokelat terang memperkuat kecantikannya yang begitu alami. Tak hanya itu, ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah dan juga termasuk dalam deretan mahasiswa terpintar di kampusnya.

* * *

Seperti biasa, gadis itu menunggu sang adik di taman kampus. Luhan memiliki seorang adik perempuan, Kim Baekhyun. Tak beda jauh dari Luhan, Baekhyun juga sama menawannya dengan Luhan, hanya saja yang membedakan mereka adalah warna rambut dan bentuk mata mereka. Baekhyun memiliki mata kecil bulat dan juga rambut hitam bergelombang. Baekhyun baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-20, namun ia sudah menginjak tahun ketiganya di kampus yang sama dengan Luhan, hanya saja jika Luhan mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen, Baekhyun lebih memilih jurusan kedokteran sesuai dengan impiannya.

Luhan mulai jenuh menunggu Baekhyun yang tak datang juga. Seharusnya kelas Baekhyun sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Ia menyesal menolak ajakan Xiumin untuk ke kantin sembari menunggu Baekhyun disana. Luhan menatap ponselnya dengan raut wajah kesal, berharap jika sang adik mengabarinya. Tapi, sedari tadi ponselnya tak sedikit pun menampakkan notif pesan dari sang adik.

"Lu, sedang apa kau disini?" suara berat itu menyapa Luhan dari arah belakang. Luhan terlonjak kaget karena ia begitu mengenal suara berat itu.

"Se-Sehun. A-aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun." suara Luhan terdengar gagap menjawab Sehun. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah mendapati Sehun berada di dekatnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya jika Luhan menyukai Sehun. Tapi sayang, Sehun tak begitu memperhatikan Luhan.

Sehun tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. Yah, Sehun mengenal Baekhyun, hanya sebatas mengenal jika gadis itu adalah adik dari sahabatnya. Dan jika tak salah, ia baru saja melihat Baekhyun ke arah kantin saat hendak menuju ke taman.

"Baekhyun? Kurasa tadi aku melihatnya terburu-buru ke kantin. Apa mungkin ia menunggumu disana?" ujar Sehun tak yakin. Luhan yang mendengarnya seakan baru saja mendapat hantaman keras pada kepalanya. Ia baru saja ingat jika ia berjanji menunggu Baekhyun di kantin.

" _Omo_! Aku melupakannya." ujar Luhan seraya menepuk jidatnya.

 _Drrt…drrt…drrt…_

Baru saja dibicarakan, ponsel Luhan berdering keras menampilkan tulisan "Rin Saeng"(belum diganti jadi Xing Saeng .) di _display_ ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ …"

"…"

" _Mianhae_ , _saengie_. _Eonni_ lupa jika berjanji padamu menunggu di kantin."

"…"

" _Arraseo_. Lima menit lagi _eonni_ tiba di kantin."

 _Pip!_

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Buru-buru ia merapikan tas dan juga buku-buku diktatnya yang berserakan. Ia menatap sekilas Sehun yang tampak bingung melihat aksi Luhan yang terburu-buru.

"Sehun- _ah_ , _mianhae_. Aku harus…" " _Kajja_. Aku temani. Kebetulan aku belum makan siang."

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, Sehun sudah memotongnya. Ia meraih buku diktat yang dipegang Luhan untuk membantunya membawakan buku-buku tebal itu. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan. Tentu saja hal itu memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk Luhan. Saat bersentuhan dengan tangan Sehun, Luhan merasa seperti tersengat listrik dan wajahnya pun merona merah. Namun, seperti biasa, Sehun terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan segera beranjak terlebih dahulu menuju kantin, disusul Luhan yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejar langkah panjang Sehun. Maklum saja, Sehun memiliki postur tubuh tinggi menjulang seperti teman-temannya, Kris dan Chanyeol. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bertubuh mungil.

* * *

Gadis mungil itu menyeruput jus strawberry-nya dengan kasar. Tidak peduli dimana ia berada, ia bersikap seolah ia berada ditempat yang privat. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan tatapan memuja dari berpuluh pasang mata kaum pria yang berada di kantin itu. tak sedikit pula yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri dan kesal, tentu saja tatapan ini datang dari para wanita yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Dari arah pintu masuk kantin, terlihat gadis bermata bulat yang memicingkan matanya melihat sosok gadis mungil yang jadi pusat perhatian itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis bermata bulat itu melangkah menuju si gadis pusat perhatian. Hingga akhirnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, gadis bermata bulat itu menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah si gadis pusat perhatian.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , sedang apa kau disini?"

" _Eoh_. Kyungie _eonni_. Tentu saja menunggu Luhan _eonni_. Tadi pagi ia berjanji menungguku di kantin, tapi sejak 20 menit yang lalu aku belum melihatnya sama sekali. Apa Luhan _eonni_ sedang ada kelas?" si gadis pusat perhatian ternyata adalah Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu Luhan dan gadis bermata bulat tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo, salah satu sahabat Luhan.

"Kau sudah coba menghubunginya? Telpon saja, kurasa seharusnya ia sudah selesai sejak 45 menit yang lalu." saran Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"…"

" _Eonni, eodiga_? Aku sudah menunggumu di kantin selama 20 menit dan aku hampir saja menghabiskan gelas kedua jus strawberry-ku."

"…"

" _Ppalli_. Aku ingin segera pulang."

"…"

 _Pip!_

"Ish, dasar Luhan _eonni_. Kebiasaan menutup telpon terburu-buru." gerutu Baekhyun sembari menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun. Ia hapal betul kebiasaan buruk Luhan yang selalu mematikan sambungan telpon jika diburu waktu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kekehan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, namun bukannya mendelik pada Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas seperti menertawakan sikapnya, Baekhyun justru menemukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh minat dan memuja. Ia bergidik ngeri mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari para pria yang berada di kantin tersebut.

"Kyungie _eonni_ , kau tahu kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" dengan raut wajah ketakutan, Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kau cantik sayang. Bahkan Luhan pun setiap hari mendapat tatapan seperti itu." ujar Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo tak bohong soal Luhan yang selalu mendapat tatapan memuja dari para pria di kampusnya, kecuali Oh Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo pun tak bohong jika Baekhyun terihat lebih cantik hari ini. Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan dress selutut berwarna _baby pink_ dan jepit kupu-kupu yang menghias rambutnya disisi kanan. Tak lupa polesan _make-up_ tipis pun menghiasi wajahnya, mempertegas kecantikannya. Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengar pujian Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya ia memakai _make-up_ tipis di wajahnya untuk ke kampus.

Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang menuju ke kantin. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan memasuki area kantin. Para pria mendesah kecewa karena salah satu primadona mereka terlihat bersama Sehun, yang juga salah satu pria populer di kampusnya. Baekhyun segera saja mencubit lengan Luhan dengan gemas hingga Luhan meringis pelan. Luhan tahu jika Baekhyun kesal padanya karena melupakan tempat mereka berjanji tuk bertemu.

Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun, Sehun seakan terpaku menatap sosok paling mungil diantara ketiga gadis tersebut. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa Baekhyun terlihat lebih dewasa dengan _make-up_ tipisnya. Tentu saja ini bukan pertemuan pertama Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sudah beberapa kali Sehun bertemu Baekhyun saat ia mengunjungi Luhan. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Baekhyun dengan tampilan yang menurutnya terlihat sedikit dewasa, karena jujur saja, wajah kekanakan Baekhyun masih terlihat.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah lengan melingkar di lehernya. Sehun menoleh ke kanan, melihat siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Ternyata itu Kim Jongin, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Sontak Sehun segera melepaskan lengan Kai dari lehernya dan menatap Kai dengan tajam yang dibalas Kai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ish, jangan menatapku seperti itu Sehun- _a_ _h_. Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku." Kai berusaha menggoda Sehun yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan matanya sekejap berbinar. Kai segera beringsut mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Baby Baekhyun, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Apa kau sengaja berdandan untukku?" goda Kai pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis risih mendapati tangan Kai yang tengah merangkulnya dengan erat. Sadar tidak sadar, wajah Sehun sedikit berubah kelam saat melihat Kai yang dengan santainya merangkul Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kkamjong, lepaskan tanganmu dari adikku, bodoh!" bentak Luhan kesal. Ia sangat hapal wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini merasa risih dengan rangkulan Kai. Belum sempat Kai melepas tangannya, tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan sudah bersarang di kepalanya. Kai mengaduh pelan dan memberikan cengiran terbaiknya saat mengetahui yang menjitaknya adalah kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Dasar kau ini Kai. Masih saja menggombali gadis lain. Kau ingin benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan kita hah?" ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak tahu dengan sifat Kai, tapi ia merasa Kai memang perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-kali.

"Sudahlah. Aku dan Baekhyun akan pulang duluan. Kami pamit. _Pai-pai_!" Luhan yang sadar sebentar lagi bakal terjadi percekcokan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo, memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun segera membungkuk hormat berpamitan kepada ketiga teman _eonni_ -nya itu. ada tatapan tak rela yang terpancar dari mata Sehun saat mengetahui Luhan dan Baekhyun akan pulang.

Ketika kedua gadis itu telah menghilang dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengantri mengambil makanan, Kai segera mendekati Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau menyukai salah satu Kim bersaudara?" tanya Kai penuh selidik. Sehun menatap Kai dengan gamang.

"Entahlah. Kurasa tidak."

"Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdegup kencang saat kau menatapnya?"

 _Deg!_ Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kai dan raut terkejut itu terbaca oleh Kai. Kai merasa tebakannya benar jika salah satu dari Kim bersaudara telah mencuri hati sahabatnya ini. Sehun pun segera merubat raut wajahnya menjadi dingin seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, apa aku benar?" tebak Kai penasaran.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

TBC

Please, review my fanfiction if you have finished reading this fanfic…

Because I'm a newbie here…and also this is my first HunHan fanfic…

Ff ini buat ikut project dari OA HunHan Indonesia

Aku tahu ini ada perubahan dikit,karena kemaren aku dapat teguran untuk ganti cast,jadi aku rombak lagi..

Happy reading J


	2. Chapter 1

The Last is My True Love

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan as Kim Luhan, Sehun as Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close begitu

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

* * *

Kedua bersaudara itu tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun, tak lama mereka saling berdiam diri, salah datu dari keduanya tampak melirik yang lain. Gadis muda itu tampak melirik sang kakak yang terlihat seperti melamunkan sesuatu.

"Luhan _eonni_ , kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Ia takut mengejutkan Luhan dan raut mukanya pun seperti akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Luhan.

" _Nde_? Ah, _aniya_ , _eonni_ sedang tidak memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Baekhyun- _ah_?" sahut Luhan lembut.

"Apa _eonni_ memiliki seorang kekasih? Atau _eonni_ sedang menyukai seseorang? Bagaimana perasaan _eonni_ saat merasakan perasaan seperti itu?" cerocos Baekhyun tanpa jeda. Bahkan Luhan yang mendengarkannya pun terkejut mendengarkan rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, _saengie_?" goda Luhan membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

" _Aa-aniya_ …"

" _Eonni_ bingung, manakah yang harus _eonni_ jawab terlebih dahulu. Kau bahkan bertanya tiga pertanyaan sekaligus." ujar Luhan geli. Ia sangat mengenal sang adik, sekalinya penasaran, ia akan terus bertanya hingga rasa penasarannya hilang. Dan hal ini kadang membuat orang-orang terdekatnya gemas sekaligus kesal.

"Aaa…Baiklah. Satu saja. Yang terakhir." final Baekhyun. Luhan tampak menerawang, meraba perasaannya saat merasa jatuh cinta.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan dengan logika bagaimana perasaan seseorang saat jatuh cinta, _saengie_. Kadang kau merasa gugup, jantung berdetak dengan cepat, atau wajahmu yang akan merona bila di dekatnya." Luhan menerawang jauh menggambarkan perasaannya saat merasa jatuh cinta. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh minat.

"Jadi, apa ada pria yang _eonni_ cintai?" Baekhyun penasaran akan sosok pria yang dicintai kakaknya itu. Luhan terdiam. Dia menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

" _Ani_. Tidak ada seorang pun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, yang jelas tidak memandang Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya penuh selidik.

" _Eopseoyo_. Aku hanya bertanya saja _eonni_. Kukira kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun _oppa_." goda Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, perkataannya membuat Luhan menegang sesaat. Dan dengan cepat pula Luhan menormalkan raut wajahnya yang terlihat menegang sesaat tadi.

"Kami berdua hanya bersahabat, _saengie_."

" _Keurrae_. Ah, _eonni_ kita makan siang diluar saja, _otte_? Ditempat biasanya?"

"Baiklah. _Kajja_." Luhan mengacak sedikit rambut Baekhyun dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran favorit mereka berdua.

* * *

Seorang pria berbalut kaos hitam pas badan memasuki sebuah apartemen minimalis, namun tetap tampak mewah dengan interior yang terkesan 'wah'. Tak seperti biasanya apartemen itu sepi, biasanya apartemen itu tak pernah sepi.

Sehun, pria berbalut kaos hitam pas badan itu. akhirnya memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal kepalanya. Matanya tampak menerawang memikirkan perkataan Kai di kantin siang tadi. Hatinya gamang memikirkan Kim bersaudara. Benarkah ia jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka? Hal ini terus mengusik pikirannya semenjak meninggalkan pelataran kampus.

Sehun mendongak, menatap jam tua yang yang berdiri arogan dengan segala ukiran yang menghiasinya di setiap sisi. Sudah pukul 6 sore tapi tak seorang pun yang muncul di apartemen itu. Apartemen yang ia beli bersama ketiga temannya untuk dijadikan _basecamp_ mereka bersama saat berkumpul. Tak heran jika Sehun dan ketiga temannya mampu membeli apartemen mewah minimalis itu, mereka adalah anak konglomerat Korea. Hanya Kris, si pria Chinese Canadian itu yang berasal dari luar Korea.

 _. . Cklek._

Dari arah pintu masuk terdengar suara pin yang dimasukkan dan pintu yang terbuka. Sehun beranjak dari tidurannya di sofa, menunggu seseorang yang telah membuka pintu apartemennya. Tak lama, terlihat dua sosok pria yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata orang Korea. Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua adalah yang tertua diantara mereka berempat. Sehun celingukan mencari sosok lain yang mungkin saja mengekor di belakang Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Kau mencari siapa Sehun- _ah_?" suara berat khas milik Chanyeol pertama kali yang terdengar menyapa Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Kris dengan bingung.

"Kalian tidak bersama Kai, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun pada keduanya.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Keduanya serentak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Bukankah dia sudah pulang sedari tadi? Sudah kau cek di kamarnya, Sehun- _ah_?" kali ini suara berat Kris yang terdengar.

" _Ani hyung_. Aku belum melihat kamarnya."

 _Cklek._

Terdengar salah satu pintu di apartemen itu terbuka. Ketiganya serentak menoleh ke sebuah pintu yang kini menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi Sehun cari. Kai baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terlihat berantakan, dengan wajah khas bangun tidur dan baju yang kusut. Tak lupa kuapan khas pertanda orang baru bangun tidur atau mengantuk baru saja diperlihatkan Kai.

"Kalian sedang apa berkumpul disitu?" Kai menatap ketiga temannya heran. Ia melenggang menuju dapur. Segelas air ia teguk seketika hingga habis.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Sehun, Kai baru saja bangun tidur. Kau seperti tidak mengenal kebiasaan tidurnya dimanapun dia berada." Seruan Kris memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Chanyeol memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dalam ruangan itu. Kris duduk di single sofa lainnya. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di karpet disusul Kai.

"Kalian baru pulang, _hyung_?" tanya Kai. Ia menatap Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih lengkap dengan tas dan buku-buku diktat yang berserakan di meja.

"Ya. Park _seonsaengnim_ memberikan jam tambahan pada kami berdua karena nilai tes minggu lalu yang buruk. Menyebalkan!" keluh Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun terkikik senang mendengar kedua _hyung_ mereka terkena hukuman dari Park _saem_ , dosen yang terkenal perfeksionis, terutama masalah nilai mahasiswanya.

"Memang kalian dapat nilai apa di mata kuliah Park _saem_ , _hyung_?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"D." singkat, padat, jelas jawaban dari seorang Kris. Wajah Kris berubah semakin kelam ketika mendengar gelak tawa dari kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah melempar bantal sofa dengan keras ke arah Kai yang tidak berhasil menghindar dari lemparan itu.

Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan gamang. Kai lagi-lagi medapati Sehun yang terlihat bimbang.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Sehun _-ah_? memikirkan Kim bersaudara lagi?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sehun terlihat tegang hingga akhirnya rileks kembali. Ia menatap Kai dengan kesal.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti _cenayang_ , Kai. Kau menyebalkan." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tak sengaja menemukan pandangan penuh minat dari kedua _hyung_ -nya. _Gulp_! Sehun menelan ludah melihat tatapan penut minat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kai? Apa _uri_ Sehun sedang jatuh cinta?" ujar Chanyeol penasaran. Sehun menatap Kai tajam seolah mengatakan ' _salahmu bicara yang tidak-tidak_ '. Kai menggaruk kepalanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam Sehun. Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol tampak seolah menuntut jawaban pasti Kai.

"Yah, itu… _Uri_ Sehun sepertinya jatuh cinta pada salah satu Kim bersaudara." Kai beringsut menjauhi Sehun saat mengatakannya. Kepalang basah, Kai pikir lebih baik dijelaskan semuanya.

"Kim bersaudara? Maksudmu Kim Luhan dan Kim Baekhyun, Kai? Wow, siapa yang kau sukai diantara mereka berdua Sehun- _ah_? Ah tapi, kurasa Sehun pasti menyukai Luhan. Bukankah kalian sudah berteman sejak lama?" celetuk Kris bersemangat. Sehun menatap malas pada Kris dan Kai mengalihkan tatapannya. Tidak ada yang menyadari Chanyeol yang terlihat kaku dan terdiam.

"Bukan Luhan, _hyung_. Yang disukai Sehun itu sepertinya Baekhyun, adik Luhan. Tadi aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas saat Sehun menatap Baekhyun hingga terpaku." Kai mengoceh terus tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam milik Sehun yang seolah mengatakan ' _diam dan jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak'_. Kai mengacuhkan tatapan tajam milik Sehun walau ia sedikit merasa ngeri dengan tatapan itu. Kris hanya bisa tercengang mengetahuinya, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat menegang di tempatnya.

Kai menyadari Chanyeol yang terlihat menegang sesaat tadi dan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya kembali. Bahkan Chanyeol berpura – pura memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , kau kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menanyai Sehun?" Kai mencoba memancing Chanyeol. Ia mencurigai sesuatu.

"Apa yang harus kutanyakan pada Sehun? Semuanya sudah ditanyakan oleh Kris." pungkas Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia menatap malas Kai saat merasakan semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

" _Heish_! Kalian semua menyebalkan. Aku lebih baik pulang saja. Sudah sore." tiba-tiba saja Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mengambil tasnya dengan kasar, efek kesal karena ulah ketiga temannya. Kai tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Ia pun berusaha mencegah kepulangan Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam terlebih dahulu? Aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya." ujar Kai tidak ikhlas. Sehun hanya menatap jengah Kai yang berusaha merayunya untuk tidak pulang dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ada janji malam ini, jadi lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Lain kali kau traktir aku, Kai." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ketiga temannya di ruang tengah apartemen mewah itu.

Sesampainya Sehun di luar apartemen, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya tersebut. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke basement apartemen untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir disana.

* * *

Luhan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam dan ia merasa sedikit malas untuk turun ke bawah mengikuti makan malam bersama keluarganya. Tidak seperti biasanya kedua orang tuanya berada di rumah di jam segini. Biasanya ia hanya akan melewati makan malam hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun.

 _Drrtt…Drrtt…_

Getaran pelan yang berasal dari ponselnya sedikit mengejutkan Luhan. Sebuah pesan singkat tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan gerakan malas, Luhan meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan singkat itu. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menegang saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Dengan cepat ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan dress selutut bertali spagheti. Tak lupa ia memoles wajahnya dengan _make-up_ tipis.

Tanpa disadari Luhan, Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam kamar Luhan. Dengan tatapan heran, Baekhyun menghampiri kakak perempuan satu – satunya itu.

" _Eonni_ , kau ingin pergi kemana? Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam bersama. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ kebetulan sedang dirumah." tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Baekhyun menyuarakan pikirannya, membuat Luhan terkejut yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di kamarnya.

"Ya! Aish! Kau mengejutkan, Baekhyun- _ah_. Bisakah lain kali kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" omel Luhan kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh senang mendengar omelan Luhan. Jarang sekali Luhan mengomel seperti ini padanya.

"Kkk… _Mian_ , lain kali aku akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu, _eonni_." ujar Baekhyun tanpa sesal. "Kau benar – benar ingin keluar malam ini, _eonni_?" lanjut Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan merapikan dandanan sederhananya.

" _Eoh._ Aku ada urusan mendadak. Sampaikan salamku untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_. Dan sampaikan pula kemungkinan aku tidak akan pulang nanti." Luhan meraih tas selempang yang berada di atas meja belajar dan _cardigan_ yang tersampir di kursi. Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat kegiatan Luhan yang sibuk kesana kemari mengambil beberapa barang miliknya.

" _Cha!_ Aku berangkat sekarang. Sampaikan salamku untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_ , _eoh_?"

" _Nde_. Hati – hati di jalan, _eonni_."

Luhan berlalu begitu saja setelah berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja di kamarnya. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu, Luhan memasuki mobilnya. Setelah semuanya dirasa siap, Luhan pun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap selembar photo di tangannya dengan penuh arti. Sebuah potret yang menampilkan sosok seorang gadis mungil dengan wajah ceria. Di sudut kanan bawah foto itu terlihat sebuah inisial nama "K.B.H". KBH. Kim BaekHyun. Adik dari seorang Kim Luhan.

Ya, foto itu memuat potret Baekhyun saat sedang bersama temannya. Hanya saja foto itu hanya memuat sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat begitu mengagumi potret itu.

Chanyeol ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu Chanyeol tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Ia tak melihat jika Baekhyun, yang saat itu sedang menuju ke tempat Luhan berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Tabrakan antar keduanya tak bisa dihindari. Chanyeol menabrak Baekhyun yang saat itu juga sedang membawa diktat-diktat tebal, membuat keduanya jatuh dengan diktat-diktat tebal milik Baekhyun yang berjatuhan. Keduanya sama-sama mengaduh, terlebih Chanyeol yang tertimpa salah satu diktat tebal milik Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tak jadi mengikuti kuliah hari itu karena ia harus membantu Baekhyun dan diktat-diktat tebal milik Baekhyun. Tak lupa pula, Chanyeol harus mendengarkan gerutuan kekesalan Baekhyun sebagai hadiahnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak menyesali pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun saat itu. Ia malah sangat bersyukur karena dapat bertemu Baekhyun. Karena gadis itu sudah mencuri hatinya.

Namun kilasan balik percakapan Kai dan Sehun di apartemen _basecamp_ mereka membuat Chanyeol sedikit menggeram keras. Di tengah cahaya yang temaram, wajah Chanyeol terlihat mengeras dan datar.

Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk haruskah ia bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sehun? Ataukah ia harus merelakan Baekhyun bersama Sehun walaupun dia tahu akan ada hati yang tersakiti. Chanyeol merasa bimbang dengan keputusan yang harus ia buat segera.

Kris yang berniat memanggil Chanyeol untuk makan malam merasa aneh saat melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat melamun. Berulang kali pula Kris mendengar Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas secara kasar.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , makan malam sudah siap." suara Kris yang menggema di ruangannya membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Memecahkan kesunyian yang sedari tadi memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kris. Ia memasang raut wajah bingung saat mendapati tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Kris. Tanpa mempedulikan Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu, Chanyeol melenggang begitu saja tanpa menyapa Kris.

Kris terus saja menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi miliknya, berharap Chanyeol akan bercerita akan permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini. Tetapi yang diharapkan untuk bercerita tampak tak peduli dengan tatapan Kris yang mengintimidasinya hingga akhirnya Kris menyerah dan ikut beranjak mengejar langkah panjang Chanyeol.

Tinggal tiga langkah lagi menghampiri Chanyeol, selembar kertas jatuh begitu saja dari saku celana Chanyeol yang kini pemiliknya sedang sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Kris segera meraih kertas itu yang tak lain sebuah foto memuat potret Baekhyun yang tadi Chanyeol perhatikan saat ia merenung.

Kris terdiam mendapati kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan foto Baekhyun. Tapi buat apa? Kris menatap Chanyeol dari belakang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

' _Baekhyun? Untuk apa Chanyeol menyimpan foto Baekhyun?'_

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 2

The Last is My True Love

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan as Kim Luhan, Sehun as Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close begitu

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju ke sebuah hotel, Luhan tak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri kalau betapa bodohnya dia. Ia tetap menuruti kemauan orang yang mengirim pesan singkat kepadanya baru saja. Jika kalian pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seperti Luhan kalian pasti tahu bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta itu. Apapun akan kalian lakukan dan korbankan untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Sama seperti Luhan saat ini, dia menganggap cintanya yang seperti ini telah membuatnya cukup bahagia, dia belum berani menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung kepada pujaan hatinya. Akan tetapi dia yakin suatu saat, pujaan hatinya akan mengetahui dan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Luhan kepadanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pegawai valet parking yang biasa membantu Luhan memarkir mobilnya, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama hotel. Tidak lupa membawa tasnya dan keluar dari mobil. "Joohyun, tolong jaga mobilku ya". Setelah Luhan memberikan kuncinya kepada pegawai bernama Joohyun yang terlihat akrab karena seringnya Luhan memesan kamar atau sekedar datang untuk memenuhi undangan di hotel tersebut. Segera Luhan bergegas masuk ke lift dan memencet nomer lantai tujuan Luhan yang sangat familiar.

Ruangan nomer 520, ruangan hotel yang biasa mereka gunakan. Luhan mengetuk lembut pintu kamar tersebut beberapa kali dan membuka pintunya untuk masuk. Sesaat setelah Luhan masuk, ia merasa badannya terdorong ke arah pintu di belakangnya dan kedua tangannya terkunci erat di atas kepalanya oleh seseorang. Luhan mencoba melihat ke atas dan menatap mata pria berkaos hitam pas badan itu. Pria tersebut menyerang leher Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman panas nan lembut, tak lupa ia membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher jenjang nan putih milik Luhan. "S-Sehunnnhh…", Luhan ingin mendorong badan pria berkaos hitam yang tak lain adalah Sehun dan hendak bertanya kepadanya, apa yang membuatnya memanggil Luhan kemari.

"Aku- mhmm… menginginkanmu Lu", Sehun melancarkan ciuman panasnya hingga ke pundak dan turun ke bagian atas dada Luhan yang menggoda.

"H-Hun, hentikan dulu, aku ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu-", Luhan masih mencoba untuk mendorong badan tegap Sehun, lengan kecil Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan lengan kekar Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini pergi ke _gym_ untuk membentuk badannya.

"Nanti saja Lu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. Hmm…", Sehun menghirup aroma khas Luhan yang membuatnya terlena tanpa ia sadari.

"Hun- mhmm….", Luhan melenguh pelan ketika Sehun mulai mencium dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda cinta di seluruh leher hingga sepanjang garis rahangnya yang meminta untuk ditandai.

Sehun melepas cardigan Luhan pelan, penuh dengan gerakan sensual mengundang hawa nafsu Luhan untuk mengimbangi Sehun yang telah menggebu-gebu sedari tadi. "Luhan, kau sengaja menggodaku dengan memakai dress hm? Kau memang ingin aku memakanmu malam ini ya.", tangan Sehun turun dan menyelipkannya diantara paha Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut.

Luhan menggeliat menjauhi tangan Sehun yang bergerak lembut di bawah sana dan memijat daerah privat Luhan. Pijatan Sehun dan bisikan seksinya membuat Luhan basah. Haus akan belaian Sehun, Luhan menarik tengkuk leher Sehun mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya disana. Ia cumbu bibir Sehun dengan liar dan mulai menggesekkan kepunyaannya yang basah pada kejantanan Sehun yang masih tersembunyi di balik celananya. Tak henti-hentinya milik Luhan mengalirkan cairan cintanya karena pijatan sensual Sehun.

Luhan melepas pagutan panas mereka dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil terengah-engah. "Hunnnhh… aku mohon…", Luhan memohon dan mengerang pelan saat tangan nakal Sehun meraba dan meremas pantat sekalnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar erangan memohon Luhan kepadanya. Perlahan Sehun masukkan telunjuknya ke dalam daerah privat Luhan. "Oh Luhanku, kau sangat basah sayang. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Beritahu kepadaku sayang.", Sehun berbisik dengan suara berat dan mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya di dalam Luhan lebih cepat.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dari tusukan jari Sehun. Telunjuk itu terus menusuk lebih dalam ke daerah privat Luhan. Setelahnya Sehun merasa Luhan dapat menahan satu jarinya di dalam miliknya. Sehun menambah dua jarinya lagi dan menggerakkannya cepat seperti gerakan menggunting, melebarkan dan membuat jalan untuk kejantanannya yang terkenal berukuran mengagumkan. Melihat Luhan yang mengerang pelan sesekali berteriak kecil sambil terengah-engah, membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu. Ia tarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam Luhan dan menggendongnya dengan melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya serta kedua tangan di lehernya. Merasakan tubuhnya diangkat Sehun, Luhan hanya pasrah dan meletakkan kepalanya yang pusing serta telah diselimuti kabut nafsu yang sangat kelam. Sehun pun merasa sangat tidak sabar menghabiskan tenaga Luhan dan suara mengerangnya yang merdu disaat kegiatan mereka nanti.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka yg terjalin dengan ciuman penuh gairah di atas ranjang hotel dengan ukuran queen size, walaupun tidak sebesar ranjang di rumah Sehun, ia pastikan malam ini, Sehun akan manfaatkan seluruh bagian ranjang ini untuk melakukan kegiatan seksi mereka. Ia pastikan Luhan akan meneriakkan namanya, hanya namanya. Ia akan membuat Luhan lupa dengan namanya sendiri hingga dia hanya akan mengingat nama Sehun, hanya Sehun untuk malam ini. "Luhannie, manis. Bahumu indah sekali", Sehun mengecup bahu mulus Luhan hingga lengannya pelan dan sensual. Ia tutup dengan ciuman manis di ujung jari lentik Luhan. Dia melepas tali dress Luhan ke luar bahunya dan menggulung dressnya dari atas ke bawah berhenti di bawah dada Luhan. Menyembulkan dada montok Luhan keluar dari dress, dada yang sangat pas di tangan Sehun. Ia mulai meremas-remas dada Luhan dan memelintir puting mungil kecoklatan milik Luhan pelan. Terdengar erangan Luhan yang semakin erotis membuat adik Sehun menegang di bawah sana. Sementara tangan Sehun sibuk memanjakan dada sintal Luhan, mulut Sehun mengecup puting Luhan dan mulai menyesapnya kuat seperti bayi kelaparan meminta ASI kepada ibunya. Sehun menyesapnya sambil melihat mata Luhan, sesekali menggigitnya nakal berniat menggoda Luhan.

Disisi lain, Luhan hanya bisa menerima kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan oleh Sehun di beberapa titik sensitifnya. Luhan mengerang semakin keras dan merengek manja minta segera dimasuki oleh kejantanan besar milik Sehun. Luhan telah menjadi gila menahan nafsu yang Sehun buat pada tubuhnya. Daerah vital Luhan banjir dengan cairan cinta sebagai akibat godaan Sehun yang datang bertubi-tubi. Selain itu, keringat dingin yang keluar perlahan-lahan dari pori-pori kasat mata Luhan, membuatnya terlihat indah dan cantik berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Setelah Sehun yakin telah membuat Luhan tak berdaya di atas ranjang selain menerima kenikmatan darinya tanpa protes lagi. Sehun duduk didepan Luhan yang lemas tak berdaya, ia lepas kaos ketat warna hitamnya perlahan sambil menampilkan abs andalannya yang selalu tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Luhan melihatnya dengan mulut dan mata terbuka lebar. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Luhan hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang pria tampan yang takkan pernah terganti oleh siapapun, pria tersebut adalah Sehun. Tiada yang lain selain Sehun di hati Luhan, Sehun telah memenuhi hati Luhan hingga tak seorang pun dapat menggantikan posisinya.

Sehun menyingkap rok dress Luhan dan memperlihatkan pinggul seksi hingga kaki jenjangnya. Tidak lupa ia melepas celana dalam renda Luhan dan memperlihatkan daerah vitalnya yang telah basah karena godaan sensual Sehun yang bertubi-tubi. Luhan menutupi daerah vitalnya dengan pipi bersemu merah karena Sehun menatap miliknya terlalu lama hingga mengusik kenyamanannya. "Tenang Luhannie, kita akan kebagian inti segera", Sehun pindah kebawah menghadap milik Luhan dan mulai menjilati milik Luhan layaknya kucing. Sehun menambah gerakan menghisap, melingkar dan menusuk ke daerah nikmat Luhan membuat ia menggenggam beberapa rambut Sehun dan menariknya lemah ketika Sehun menggoda beberapa titik sensitifnya disana.

Setelah ia puas memakan Luhan di bawah sana, Sehun pindah ke atas untuk mencium bibir kemerahan nan bengkak milik Luhan. Ciuman pelan yang penuh dengan gairah membara diantara mereka membuat kejantanan Sehun semakin berkedut. Sementara Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dengan ciuman, ia menusukkan kejantanannya ke dalam Luhan keras. Membuat Luhan mengerang tak karuan menahan sakit yang Sehun perbuat. "S-Sehun- sakit- nghh...", Luhan mengerang pilu seakan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua ketika kejantanan Sehun mendesak masuk dengan kasar.

"Luhannie- kau sungguh sempit-", Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan keluar masuk Luhan sambil menusuk semakin dalam. Ia menggeram penuh nafsu ketika Luhan mengapitnya terlalu ketat di bawah sana. "Luhannie, longgarkan sedikit lubangmu sayang." Sehun berkata manis agar Luhan menurut memenuhi kemauan hawa nafsunya.

"S-Sehun, aku mohon-ah… hahh… lebih nghh… pelan- ah!", Luhan mencengkeram lengan kekar Sehun disaat ia tetap menghujamkan keras kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Luhan yang terasa seperti terbakar. Luhan menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sehun tidak akan mau berhenti hingga gairah nafsunya terlampiaskan dan ia merasa puas. Tetapi, ini masih awal dari penderitaan Luhan, karena setelah Luhan menikmati kegiatan mereka semakin Sehun akan membuat Luhan memohon untuk dihujam terus menerus siang malam oleh kejantanannya. Ia akan membuat Luhan memohon kepadanya seperti seorang wanita malam.

Luhan seperti terbius nafsu membara milik Sehun ketika ujung kejantanannya menghantam dan memanjakan titik sensitif Luhan di dalam sana. Sensasi dahsyat tersebut membuat Luhan melemparkan kepalanya ke arah belakang sambil melengkungkan badannya seperti busur sempurna. Melihat Luhan tenggelam dalam ekstasi kenikmatan yang ia ciptakan, Sehun semakin bersemangat melakukan kegiatan seksual mereka ini. Ia mulai membuat tanda-tanda cinta di seluruh leher dan bongkahan seksi dada Luhan, tanpa lupa menambah kecepatan tusukannya ke dalam Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah terhentak-hentak yang disebabkan oleh gerakan pinggul Sehun yang semakin liar tak terkendali.

"Seh- Sehun, I- Sehun, a-aku sudah- aku sudah dekat- nghh…", Luhan mendesah kencang dan terengah-engah mengikuti irama tusukan Sehun yang semakin menggila.

"Aku ju- erghh… aku juga- aku juga Lu", Sehun mengerang dan mengeluarkan suara erotis dan manly yang membuat Luhan terlena pada karismanya. Satu hentakan kencang ke arah titik sensitif Luhan, membuat Sehun dan Luhan menyemburkan cairan cintanya hampir bersamaan. Cairan cinta milik Sehun masuk ke dalam rahim Luhan. Membuatnya hangat dan penuh hingga tetes terakhir. Selain itu, cairan Luhan yang menyebar tak karuan mulai dari kejantanan milik Sehun hingga perut mereka berdua. Sehun mengambil cairan milik Luhan di perutnya dan menjilatnya seksi di depan Luhan. "Kau manis Lu."

Seakan belum puas, Sehun membalikkan posisi Luhan sehingga ia sekarang pada posisi kedua tangan dan lututnya layaknya seekor anjing. "Ini posisi favoritku Lu, doggy style.", Sehun memasukkan kejantanannya lagi ke dalam Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang lemah bercampur nikmat ketika kejantanan Sehun menyerang titik sensitif Luhan. Pada malam itu, Sehun sangat kasar. Sehun pernah bersikap lebih lembut dari malam ini. Tapi… apa yang menyebabkan dia menjadi kasar seperti ini, Luhan diam-diam memikirkan keadaan Sehun tanpa disadarinya.

* * *

Malam itu benar-benar lebih panas dari malam-malam lainnya yang biasa Luhan habiskan bersama Sehun. Keduanya terengah diatas ranjang, saksi bisu atas keliaran mereka malam itu. Luhan tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia berorgasme malam itu, sedangkan Sehun menyemburkan spermanya sebanyak tiga kali malam itu dan tanpa kondom seperti biasanya.

Luhan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya seraya menarik selimut yang teronggok disudut ranjang akibat aktivitas malam mereka yang begitu liar. Selimut itu ia tarik hingga menutupi sebatas dadanya. Kemudian Luhan menoleh, memperhatikan Sehun yang masih terengah di tempatnya. Ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Sehun. terlihat dari cara bercinta Sehun yang begitu kasar malam itu. Seperti ada rasa frustasi yang Sehun lampiaskan di percintaan mereka malam itu.

"Sehun-ah, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya lirih menatap Sehun dengan sendu. Ia begitu mengerti akan diri Sehun karena ia mencintainya. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Pria itu hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat dan partner sex-nya saja.

Sehun memutar kepalanya, menatap Luhan dengan penuh arti. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk apakah perlu ia memberi tahu Luhan akan permasalahan yang sedang menganggu dirinya. Bagian lain dari dirinya mengatakan untuk tidak membicarakan masalahnya dengan Luhan karena bagaimanapun juga itu akan menyakiti Luhan secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Han. Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu malam ini?" dengan pelan Sehun berusaha menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di depan dadanya, menahan selimut tipis itu agar tidak jatuh. Luhan tersipu mendapati Sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin? Aku merasa kau seperti sedang frustasi akan sesuatu. Aku siap mendengarkanmu Hun. Malam ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu." Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan perasaannya, mendesak Sehun untuk bercerita padanya.

"Haruskah?" lirih Sehun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tak lupa seulas senyuman lembut menyertainya. Sehun seakan tersihir akan senyuman Luhan, ia pun bangkit dari posisinya. menyandarkan badan atasnya di kepala ranjang.

Sehun tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bercerita pada posisi mereka seperti awal, sebagai sahabat.

"Hhhh...Aku tidak tahu Han apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku. Maksudku perasaanku. Kai bilang jika aku sedang jatuh cinta dan aku menyangkalnya seperti biasanya. Namun, hatiku berkata lain. Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

 _Deg!_

Rasa sesak dan sakit yang begitu mendesak di hatinya serasa menyebar ke organ lainnya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Rasanya udara yang ia hirup pun seperti racun yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia bernapas pelan, berusaha menormalkan keadaannya. dengan tersendat ia melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Ja-jatuh cinta? Ka-kau? Dengan siapa? Siapa gadis tak beruntung itu? hahaha…" hambar. Tawa itu terdengar hambar dan sumbang di telinga Luhan. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit kala melihat seulas senyuman yang begitu lembut di bibir Sehun. Jarang sekali Sehun bisa memperlihatkan senyuman lembutnya itu.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada adikmu, Han. Baekhyun, kurasa aku mencintainya." Sehun tanpa beban mengatakannya, tanpa menyadari jika perkataannya itu menyakiti hati wanita yang tengah bersama dirinya, dibawah selimut yang sama dengan tubuh sama-sama polos. Luhan berjengit pelan saat merasakan sakit itu semakin menjadi. Bahkan senyuman Sehun semakin lebar saat mengungkapkan masalah hatinya itu.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menarik atensi Sehun hingga membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal Baekhyun dan Sehun jarang sekali bertemu. Sedangkan dirinya yang selalu bersama Sehun, menghabiskan waktu bersama, tak bisa sedikit pun menarik atensi Sehun untuk mencintai dirinya.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 3

The Last is My True Love

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan as Kim Luhan, Sehun as Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close jika tak suka

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

* * *

Baekhyun menikmati makan malamnya dengan sedikit murung karena ketidakhadiran Luhan di meja makan. Kedua orang tuanya, tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim bertanya-tanya dalam hati melihat kemurungan Baekhyun.

" _Chagiya_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya nyonya Kim. Iia tidak tahan melihat kemurungan Baekhyun di meja makan, padahal ia sangat mendambakan waktu-waktu kebersamaannya bersama kedua putrinya.

Disisi lain tuan Kim mulai mempertanyakan dimana Luhan yang tidak ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Padahal ia begitu merindukan kedua putrinya itu.

" _Nan kwaenchana, eomma_." ujar Baekhyun lembut. Tak lupa seulas senyum ia berikan pada ibunya.

"Dimana _eonni_ -mu, Baek?" tanya tuan Kim tiba-tiba. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ayahnya berbicara karena bisa dibilang ayahnya orang yang irit dalam berbicara, terlebih di meja makan.

"Luhan _eonni_ sedang keluar, _appa_. Ia sedang bertemu temannya dan kemungkinan tidak akan pulang malam ini." Baekhyun hampir saja melupakan pesan Luhan jika saja ayahnya tidak bertanya dimana Luhan sekarang.

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sedikit merasa canggung makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya seperti saat ini. Ini penyebab lain kemurungan Baekhyun selain karena ketidakhadiran Luhan di meja makan. Baekhyun sedikit merasa asing dengan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya karena terbiasa hanya berdua bersama Luhan di mansion keluarga mereka.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim jarang berada di rumah karena kesibukan mereka di luar. Perusahaan mereka yang bergerak hampir di seluruh bidang itu membutuhkan perhatian besar dari keduanya, hingga akhirnya mereka kehilangan waktu bersama kedua putri mereka di rumah. Luhan dan Baekhyun berusaha memaklumi mereka, dan akhirnya mereka terbiasa untuk selalu berdua melakukan hal apapun. Jadi, wajar jika sekarang Baekhyun merasa asing dengan kedua orang tuanya sendiri karena ia terbiasa tanpa kehadiran orang tuanya.

Di sisi lain, tuan Kim terlihat sedang menyantap hidangan penutup makan malamnya. Tapi terlihat jika tuan Kim sedikit gusar. Beberapa kali terdapat kerutan-kerutan di dahinya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Nyonya Kim sendiri terlihat gugup karena sedari tadi suaminya itu tidak segera menyampaikan maksud kepulangan mereka saat ini. Ia beberapa kali melirik suaminya itu dengan kesal.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , usai makan malam datanglah ke ruangan _appa_. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu. Seharusnya dengan Luhan juga." akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkannya beberapa kali selama menyantap hidangan penutupnya, tuan Kim akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyampaikan tujuannya. Nyonya Kim pun terlihat lega setelah mendengar suaminya itu telah menyampaikan tujuan mereka pulang saat ini.

" _Ne, appa_." suara tuan Kim yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar memecah kesunyian di meja makan itu menyedot seluruh perhatian Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya, hingga akhirnya ia mengiyakan perintah tuan Kim yang memintanya untuk datang ke ruangan kerja ayahnya itu.

Selepas kepergian kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya. Namun, dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa orang tuanya memintanya untuk ke ruangan kerja milik ayahnya. Bahkan seharusnya _eonni_ -nya pun juga diminta untuk hadir.

Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. Karena jarang sekali ayahnya memanggil dirinya ataupun _eonni_ -nya ke ruangan kerja milik ayahnya jika bukan mengenai masalah perusahaan mereka.

* * *

Sepasang anak manusia itu masih terdiam di atas ranjang berukuran _queen size_ sehabis percintaan liar mereka malam itu. Sang pria masih setia dengan posisinya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang, sedangkan sang wanita terlihat bersandar di dada bidang polos milik si pria tersebut. Sesekali si pria mencium lembut ujung kepala si wanita dengan mesra. Sedangkan si wanita sedari tadi hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka tadi.

Jika dilihat, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi. Namun, siapa sangka jika kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut tidak terikat dalam hubungan percintaan, melainkan hanya sebagai sahabat. Bahkan keduanya baru saja usai melakukan percintaan yang begitu panas dan lair.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau akan disini sampai besok pagi kan?" suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih. Ya. Sepasang anak manusia ini adalah Sehun dan Luhan yang baru saja selesai bercinta. Setelah pengakuan cinta Sehun tadi keduanya terdiam. Bahkan saat Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berada dalam rengkuhannya pun Luhan samasekali tidak bersuara.

Sebenarnya Luhan dalam keadaan tidak nyaman akan kebersamaannya dengan Sehun saat ini. Apalagi setelah pengakuan cinta Sehun yang ternyata mencintai Baekhyun, adiknya. Ia merasa sangat sakit. Setiap kali kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit Sehun ia merasa tersakiti. Namun, di sisi lain Luhan berusaha untuk menikmati _quality time_ mereka berdua. Sesekali Luhan memainkan jari-jari Sehun yang sedang mendekap tubuh polosnya dari belakang.

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu malam ini, Hannie." suara serak _husky_ itu sukses membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar pelan. Luhan pun memeluk erat tangan Sehun yang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Ia masih ingin menikmati tiap detik waktu kebersamaanya bersama Sehun. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menyingkirkan rasa sakit atas pengakuan cinta Sehun tadi.

 _Drrrttt…Drrrttt…_

Belum lama Sehun mengatakan jika ia akan menemani Luhan malam ini, tiba-tiba saja ponsel pintarnya bergetar hebat. Sehun mengintip sebentar, melihat _caller-id_ yang meneleponnya disaat seperti ini.

 _Abeoji is calling…_

Mata Sehun seketika melebar saat melihat _caller-id_ di layar ponselnya. Ayahnya menelepon.

"Sebentar Luhan, aku ingin mengangkat telepon sebentar. _Appa_ meneleponku." ujar Sehun seraya bangkit dari posisi sandarannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo. Ne, appa._ "

"…"

" _Arraseo_. Aku akan segera pulang malam ini juga."

"…"

" _Ne. kkeutno._ "

"Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku harus…" "Aku tau, pergi lah, Hun." potong Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Baru saja ia mengatakan akan menemani Luhan malam ini di hotel, tapi nyatanya ia harus kembali sesegera mungkin karena ada hal penting yang ingin ayahnya sampaikan padanya. Luhan tersenyum maklum menatap Sehun, walau jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit karena lagi-lagi ia akan tinggal di kamar itu sendirian. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar seperti wanita jalang saat ini.

Sehun pun segera berbenah memakai pakaiannya kembali. Tak lupa ciuman singkat ia berikan untuk Luhan sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan akhirnya di kamar itu hanya tertinggal Luhan dengan tubuh polosnya dan lelehan air mata yang turun begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Baekhyun kini duduk berhadapan dengan sepasang suami istri Kim yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang juga sama-sama terlihat gugup.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau tahu kenapa kami memanggilmu kemari?" tanya tuan Kim pelan. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tuan dan nyonya Kim saling memandang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya…

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , _appa_ dan _eomma_ berniat untuk menjodohkan salah satu dari kalian dengan putra kolega bisnis _appa_ yang juga merupakan sahabat _appa_."

 _MWO?! PERJODOHAN?!_

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengarkan kata perjodohan itu. ia bahkan baru saja beranjak usia yang ke-20. Dan orang tuanya berniat untuk menjodohkan salah satu diantara ia dan _eonni_ -nya untuk dijodohkan dengan putra sahabat sekaligus kolega bisnis _appa_ -nya?!

" _A-appa_ … Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat untukku? Maksudku, aku baru saja menginjak usia 20 tahun dan kau berniat menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria yang tak ku kenal identitasnya?" nada tinggi tanpa maksud itu terselip begitu saja saat Baekhyun menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ya. Dan _appa_ berharap kau lah yang nantinya akan dipilih oleh putra sahabat _appa_." dengan tenang tuan Kim menyampaikan keinginannya. Tak terbesit sedikitpun jika Luhan yang akan dipilih nantinya. Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun lah yang dipilih, bukan Luhan. Karena tuan Kim memiliki alasannya tersendiri. Alasan kenapa ia jauh lebih mendahulukan segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Baekhyun daripada Luhan.

Baekhyun terkejut medengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ayahnya malah berharap jika dirinya lah yang akan dipilih oleh putra sahabat ayahnya itu. Kenal saja tidak, apalagi sampai memilih dirinya. Dan Luhan, bukankah seharusnnya Luhan _eonni_ -nya lah yang dijodohkan terlebih dahulu mengingat Luhan adalah anak tertua keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana mungkin _appa_ mempunyai harapan seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan Luhan _eonni_? Kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang dijodohkan, _appa_?" Baekhyun bersikeras jika Luhan lah yang seharusnya dijodohkan, bukan diabaikan seperti ini oleh ayahnya yang malah menginginkan dirinya lah yang menjalani perjodohan bodoh ini.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, Baekhyun- _ah_." putus tuan Kim. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan nyonya Kim terlihat sendu saat mendengar tuan Kim mengatakannya dengan pelan

Sebenarnya tuan dan nyonya Kim sejak lama memiliki sebuah rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengetahuinya. Namun, hingga saat ini mereka masih menutupi rapat tentang rahasia itu. Tapi, tuan Kim berjanji dalam hatinya jika suatu saat nanti ia akan menceritakan rahasia itu pada dua putri tercintanya.

"Tapi, _appa_ …"

"Sayang…"

"Keputusanku sudah final. Salah satu dari kalian akan kujodohkan dengan putra sahabatku. Dan aku berharap kau lah yang dipilih, Baek. Lusa mereka akan datang makan malam bersama sekaligus membicarakan lebih lanjut masalah perjodohan kalian." dengan nada final, tuan Kim telah memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan perjodohan itu. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Nyonya Kim menatap sendu putrinya yang saat ini terlihat lemas setelah mendengar keputusan final ayahnya hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut menyusul sang suami meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun terlihat lemas di tempatnya. Ia tak percaya ayahnya akan sekejam ini padanya. Ia baru saja beranjak usia 20 tahun, namun sudah harus dihadapkan dengan perjodohan semacam ini. Terlebih ayahnya malah menginginkan dirinya lah yang akan menjalani perjodohan konyol ini, bukan Luhan yang merupakan anak tertua di keluarga Kim.

Akhirnya Baekhyun, dengan langkah gontai, meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Di pikirannya sedang berkecamuk tentang perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol itu.

Setibanya di kamar pribadinya, Baekhyun segera mencari ponselnya untuk memberitahu Luhan terkait perjodohan konyol itu. Luhan harus tahu.

* * *

Dua pria berbeda usia itu saling berhadap-hadapan di ruang kerja minimalis pria muda terlihat gusar setelah mengetahui maksud pria paruh baya yang tadi meneleponnya, memintanya untuk segera pulang ke mansion keluarga Oh.

Perjodohan.

Satu kata konyol itu sukses membuat si pria muda pusing. Pasalnya ia masih berusia 22 tahun, masih muda, masih kuliah, walaupun sudah memiliki jabatan di perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri. Tetapi, ia masih ingin bebas bersenang – senang. Bukan terkekang dengan sebuah kata "perjodohan" itu.

" _Abeoji_ , kau benar – benar gila memintaku mengikuti keinginan konyolmu ini. Aku masih muda dan aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku. Bukannya terikat seperti ini." ujar si pria muda yang tak lain adalah Sehun dengan dingin. Tuan Oh hanya balas menatap malas pada putra satu – satunya itu.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, putraku. Kau akan kujodohkan dengan salah satu putri sahabatku. Kau bahkan mengenal salah satunya dengan sangat baik." ujar tuan Oh misterius. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan terkahir ayahnya. Ia mengenal baik salah satunya? Tapi, siapa?

"Siapa nama sahabatmu, _abeoji_?"

"Kim Jaehan. Kau mengenalnya bukan?" tuan Oh menyeringai tipis saat melihat wajah terkejut yang tercetak jelas di wajah putranya.

Yah. Tentu saja Sehun terkejut. Ia sangat tahu siapa itu Kim Jaehan. Ayah dari sahabatnya, Kim Luhan. Dan juga ayah dari Kim Baekhyun, gadis pujaannya.

"Dan kau berniat menjodohkanku dengan salah satu putri Kim ahjussi?" dengan alis terangkat, Sehun bertanya, menandakan jika ia tertarik dengan perjodohan ini.

" _Exactly_ , _yes._ Kau bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua." ujar tuan Oh seraya menyodorkan dua lembar photo ke hadapan Sehun. Photo yang memuat potret Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap intens kedua photo itu, lebih tepatnya ke photo yang memuat potret Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis. Tatapan intens itu tak luput dari mata tuan Oh. Tuan Oh sendiri sudah menyimpulkan jika putra satu – satunya itu telah menentukan tambatan hatinya.

"Kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kau pilih, putraku?" tanya tuan Oh penasaran. Karena yang ia tahu, putranya itu bersahabat dekat dengan putri pertama keluarga Kim.

"Ya. Sudah, _abeoji_. Aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kupilih. Dan itu akan aku sampaikan nanti saat pertemuan keluarga. Kapan pertemuan keluarga akan dilaksanakan?" Sehun terlihat antusias dengan perjodohan ini. Bahkan ide gila pun sudah bersarang di otak jeniusnya itu.

Tuan Oh terlihat senang mendengar putranya yang antusias dengan perjodohan yang ia siapkan sejak lama. Bahkan saat mendiang istrinya masih hidup pun, ia sudah menyiapkan, bahkan istrinya pun menyetujuinya.

"Lusa kita akan makan malam bersama di kediaman keluarga Kim. Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Kau siapkan saja semuanya, _abeoji_." Sehun terlihat menyeringai tipis saat beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju pintu keluar. Benar – benar sepasang ayah dan anak.

"Sehun, bukankah kau bersahabat dengan putri pertama keluarga Kim?" pertanyaan tuan Kim menghentikan langkah Sehun tepat di pintu keluar.

"Ya. Ada apa, _abeoji_?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa – apa."

Sehun pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruang kerja tuan Oh.

* * *

Sedangkan Luhan, masih terbungkus selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, menatap tidak percaya layar ponselnya. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika salah satu dari mereka akan dijodohkan dengan putra sahabat ayah mereka. Dan itu akan ditentukan lusa saat makan malam bersama.

Perjodohan?

 _Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini?_ batin Luhan gusar.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 4

The Last is My True Love

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan as Kim Luhan, Sehun as Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close jika tak suka

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan segera meninggalkan hotel. Ia tak peduli jika jejak – jejak kepemilikan yang diukir Sehun semalam masih tercetak jelas di segala sudut tubuhnya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah mansion keluarganya. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun ataupun kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah semalam mendapat pesan singkat dari Baekhyun yang mengabarkan masalah perjodohan itu, Luhan samasekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa masalah selalu datang menghampirinya. Masalahnya dengan Sehun, masalahnya dengan perasaannya sendiri, dan sekarang masalah perjodohan.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga dari hasil sebuah perjodohan. Terlebih jika keduanya sama – sama saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Ia ingin hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Namun, seketika Luhan sadar, jika orang yang ia cintai hanya mencintai adiknya. Sehun mencintai Baekhyun. Pengakuan cinta Sehun semalam kembali terputar dalam ingatannya. Bahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat pengakuan itu terucap oleh Sehun kembali dengan rasa sakit dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa pusing dengan segala permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi. Tapi ia memaksa untuk tetap pulang menyetir sendiri walau dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

* * *

Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya dengan tidak bertenaga. Padahal hari ini ia ada praktikum autopsi mayat dan kepala bagian laboratorium sebelumnya sudah berpesan jika sebelum praktikum autopsi mayat seluruh mahasiswa diharapkan sudah sarapan agar hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi, misalnya pingsan.

Seorang pelayan yang sedang melayani Baekhyun terlihat menuangkan jus strawberry ke dalam gelas yang berada di dekat tangan kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu menolak jika gelas yang berada di hadapannya terisi susu segar dengan perasa vanila. Ia tidak tahan dengan bau dari susu itu.

Saat pelayan itu sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya melayani Baekhyun, ia pun masih bertanya jika ada hal yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Sedari tadi si pelayan sedikit cemas melihat nona mudanya terlihat lemas. Bahkan menjawab pertanyaan pelayan tersebut pun Baekhyun terdengar seperti bergumam tidak jelas.

Derap langkah kaki tergesa yang terdengar menuju ruang makan menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menebak jika pemilik si suara langkah kaki itu adalah _eonni_ -nya. Dan benar saja, di ujung sana, Luhan dengan tampilan mengenaskan dan juga terengah – engah karena ia berlari dari pintu depan hingga menuju ruang makan ini, yang tentu saja membutuhkan tenaga lebih mengingat betapa luasnya mansion keluarga Kim.

" _Eonni_ …"

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , dimana _eomma_ dan _appa_?" dengan tergesa, Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah berangkat menuju Jepang dini hari tadi _eonni_. Kau terlambat." Baekhyun menatap Luhan iba. Ia tahu, Luhan datang terburu – buru karena ingin mengonfirmasi masalah perjodohan itu dan juga ingin menolaknya. Sama seperti dirinya. Tapi apa daya, ayah mereka kekeuh dengan keputusan untuk menjodohkan salah satu dari mereka dengan putra sahabatnya.

Tubuh Luhan seketika limbung saat mendengar kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkan Korea Selatan lagi. Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri Luhan, membantu Baekhyun yang saat itu berada di dekat Luhan dan segera menangkap tubuh lemas Luhan.

"Nona Luhan, anda ingin sarapan apa?" tanya pelayan itu setelah membantu Baekhyun mendudukkan Luhan di kursi yang berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Luhan melirik sebentar ke arah bagian depan Baekhyun.

"Samakan dengan Baekhyun saja ahjumma." Ujar Luhan lemah. Ia benar – benar seperti telah kehilangan tenaga banyak.

Ya Tuhan! Tentu saja ia kehilangan banyak tenaga. Bukankah semalam ia menghabiskan begitu banyak tenaga bersama Sehun?!

Lupakan!

Wajah Luhan memerah saat mengingat kejadian semalam di atas ranjang hotel. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menatap Luhan bingung. Hingga akhirnya Luhan sadar saat dua orang pelayan menyiapkan sarapannya di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa, _eonni_?"

" _Aniyo_ , aku baik – baik saja."

Keduanya pun akhirnya menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang tanpa suara. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berpamitan pada Luhan untuk berangkat kuliah.

" _Eonni_ , aku berangkat."

"Ya! Hati – hati Baek." Luhan sedikit menjerit karena Baekhyun sudah agak ajauh dari ruang makan.

Akhirnya Luhan sendirian lagi. Ia pun buru – buru menyelesaikan sarapannya. Setelahnya, ia pun beranjak dan segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Kebetulan hari itu ia hanya ada jadwal kuliah siang ini.

* * *

Kai merasa heran melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi senyam senyum seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Kai menebak – nebak apakah yang membuat sahabatnya terlihat senang. Apakah itu ada hubungannya Kim Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun. Kau sepertinya sedang senang. Sejak tadi kau senyam senyum seperti orang gila." pancing Kai, membuat Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kai dengan tajam. Kai hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran bodohnya yang membuat Sehun semakin keki.

"Tentu saja aku sedang senang. Dan aku belum gila, kkamjong." Sehun mulai membalas Kai dengan memanggil Kai kkamjong, paggilan yang sangat ia hindari. Kai yang mendengarnya merengut kesal.

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku kkamjong, albino."

Oh astaga! Mereka berdua mulai lagi saling mengejek satu sama lain.

* * *

Kini keduanya duduk di kantin kampus. Dan Kai tak melewatkan waktu begitu saja tanpa mengorek – orek informasi apa yang sudah membuat temannya saat ini seadng senang.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang membuatmu sedang senang? Katakan padaku." desak Kai. Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum separonya yang sukses membuat gadis – gadis yang berada di kantin serasa melayang.

"Aku dijodohkan. Dengan salah satu Kim bersaudara. Dan aku sudah menetapkannya. Mungkin aku akan langsung meminta untuk menikahinya." Sehun tampak menerawang, sepertinya sedang membayangkan makan malam besok untuk memilih calon yang akan dijodohkannya.

Kai melotot kaget mendengarnya. Pasalnya ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sehun. Bahkan kehidupan ranjang Sehun, yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memilih Baekhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" ujar Kai sewot. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan sepicik ini saat mendapatkan kesempatan besar seperti sekarang. perjodohannya dengan salah satu Kim bersaudara sepertinya akan benar – benar ia manfaatkan untuk mengikat Baekhyun untuk menjadi miliknya. Ia mengasihani Luhan yang sudah dirusak oleh Sehun begitu dalam, yang tinggal menunggu waktu akan segera dicampakkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Luhan pasti mengerti. Lagipula semalam aku sudah mengatakannya jika aku menyukai adiknya dan ia hanya diam saja setelah kami bercinta." ujar Sehun santai. Kai dibuat ternganga setelah mendengar pengakuan gila seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau benar – benar gila Oh Sehun!" teriak Kai. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun di kantin. Ia tidak tahan dengan Sehun yang begitu tidak peka akan perasaan Luhan yang terlihat sangat jelas untuk Sehun.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap bingung punggung kai yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya di kantin.

* * *

Dua pria paruh baya itu terlihat sedang terlibat obrolan yang begitu seru, hingga salah satu dari mereka mengubah topik obrolan mereka. Kini mereka sedang membicarakan rencana perjodohan untuk anak – anak mereka.

"Jonghun- _ah_ , bagaimana putramu? Apa ia menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Ya. Dia menerimanya. Bahkan ia terlihat antusias dengan rencana perjodohan ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua putrimu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya pada putri bungsuku. Semalam putri pertamaku tidak berada di rumah. Tapi kurasa mereka tetap akan menerima perjodohan ini."

Ya. Kedua pria paruh baya ini adalah ayah dari Oh Sehun dan Kim Luhan juga Kim Baekhyun, Oh Jonghun dan Kim Jaehan. Saat ini keduanya bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan untuk putra putri mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu bersama putraku. Lagipula sepertinya putraku sudah memilih calon tunangannya." ujar tuan Oh. Tuan Kim yang mendengarnya sangat senang dan berharap jika pilihan putra sahabatnya itu jatuh pada Baekhyunnya.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kedatangan kalian di rumahku."

Tuan Oh akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tuan Kim.

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu – tunggu Sehun akhirnya datang. Malam pertemuan keluarga untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohannya dengan salah satu putri keluarga Kim. Malam ini terlihat tampan dengan tampilan _black suit_ -nya. Bahkan ayahnya berdecak kagum melihat putra satu-satunya terlihat begitu menawan malam ini.

"Kau sudah siap malam ini?" tanya tuan Oh.

"Tentu saja, _abeoji_." ujar Sehun antusias.

Keduanya akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan diri mereka ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan gaun pesta yang sudah dipilihkan _stylist_ khusus yang dipanggil untuk mendandani mereka berdua. Keduanya dipaksa untuk tampil maksimal. Tak lupa polesan _make-up_ minimalis semakin menambah aura kecantikan mereka.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim terlihat kagum akan kecantikan kedua putrinya. Bahkan tuan Kim bersikap seolah – olah pria bangsawan yang sedang mengecup punggung tangan sang putri, yang membuat kedua putrinya merona merah.

Seorang pelayan mendekati tuan Kim, mengabarkan bahwa tamu yang mereka tunggu telah tiba. Tuan Kim mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menggiring keluarga kecilnya ke ruang depan, menyambut tamu mereka. tiba saatnya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang akan berjabat tangan dengan tamu mereka, bukannya menyambut uluran tangan itu, namun keduanya terkejut mendapati sosok pria yang mereka kenal berada di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Sunbae!"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapi keterkejutan kedua gadis di hadapannya ini.

* * *

Setelah sesi perkenalan yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan, karena ketiganya sudah saling mengenal, terlebih Sehun yang sering sekali datang ke mansion keluarga Kim. Akhirnya tiba lah saatnya makan malam. Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan. Di seberang mereka duduk Sehun yang menatap intens ke arah Baekhyun yang malam ini terlihat sangat menawan. Luhan yang menyadari tatapan intens Sehun pada Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sembaru menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Belum lagi ia harus menahan perasaannya atau hatinya akan semakin berdarah.

Tuan Kim pun tak pernah menyurutkan senyumannya. Ia sangat senang saat menyadari jika Sehun sepertinya tertarik pada Baekhyun, persis seperti yang ia harapkan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memancing Sehun saat mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu sembari menunggu hidangan penutup.

"Sehun- _ah_ , bagaimana pendapatmu pada kedua putri om ini?" tuan Kim mulai memancing Sehun untuk memantapkan pilihannya.

"Kedua putri anda begitu menawan malam ini, _ahjussi_. Aku akan sangat beruntung jika bisa bersanding dengan salah satu dari mereka." ucap Sehun tulus. Dan Luhan sangat mengerti maksud Sehun, yang ia ucapkan tentang bersanding dengan salah satu diantara ia dan adiknya tentu saja adiknya lah yang Sehun harapkan untuk bersanding dengannya.

"Ya. Keduanya memang sangat menawan. Dan aku bangga memiliki dua putri yang cantik." ucap tuan Kim dengan penuh rasa bangga. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda bentuk kesopanannya di depan calon mertuanya itu.

"Bisakah kita mulai saja pembicaraan kita mengenai masalah perjodohan putra putri kita, Jaehan- _ah_?" tuan Oh menginterupsi pembicaraan pancingan yang direncakan tuan Kim. Tuan Kim pun akhirnya mengalah dan memulai obrolan mereka lebih serius. Lebih tepatnya karena mereka akan membicarakan tentang perjodohan antara putra putri mereka sehingga suasana tiba – tiba saja berubah atmosfir menjadi lebih serius.

"Aku menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada putraku untuk memilih salah satu diantara kedua putrimu yang akan dijadikan tunangannya. Aku samasekali tidak ikut dalam pengambilan keputusan yang diambil oleh putraku, Jaehan- _ah_." ujar tuan Oh sebagai pembuka obrolan serius mereka malam ini.

Baekhyun terlihat santai, karena ia pikir Sehun pasti akan memilih Luhan ketimbang dirinya. Karena baik Luhan maupun Sehun sudah saling mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Beda halnya dengannya. Ia samasekali tidak begitu mengenal sosok Oh Sehun dengan baik.

Di sisi lain, Luhan terlihat gusar dan pasrah jika Sehun nantinya memilih Baekhyun daripada dirinya. Sejak ia mengetahui jika orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya atau dengan Baekhyun adalah Sehun, Luhan sudah mulai berusaha mengihklaskan perasaannya dan menahan rasa sakit yang nantinya akan ia dapat dapatkan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat calon pilihannya yang terlihat sibuk dengan hidangan penutupnya, seperti tak peduli dengan atmosfir ruangan yang sudah berubah sangat serius. Hingga akhirnya Sehun kembali menatap sepasang suami istri yang merupakan calon mertuanya dengan tatapan tegas dan yakin.

"Saya sebenarnya sudah menetukan siapa yang akan saya pilih sebagai tunangan saya. Dengan yakin saya memilih Kim Baekhyun sebagai tunangan."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa seakan semua mata tertuju padanya. Sesaat setelah ucapan Sehun ia berusaha menulikan suaranya untuk tidak mendengar lebih lanjut tentang dirinya yang terpilih sebagai tunangannya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup – hidup saat itu juga. Sedangkan Luhan? Jangan ditanya. Matanya berkaca – kaca. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat akhirnya dugaannya benar – benar terjadi.

Tuan Kim sangat senang karena keinginannya tercapai. Sehun memilih Baekhyun untuk dijadikan tunangannya. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu Sehun dan Baekhyun akan terikat dalam janji suci pernikahan yang sakral.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin bertunangan. Saya ingin segera mengikat Baekhyun untuk menjadi istri saya. Dan saya ingin pernikahan itu terlaksana bulan depan."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat syok mendengar ucapan Sehun. Terlebih Baekhyun yang telah dipilih Sehun.

Hei, Baekhyun masih kecil. Dan ia tak ingin menjadi seorang istri dalam waktu dekat! _Oh my God!_

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 5

The Last is My True Love

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan as Kim Luhan, Sehun as Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close jika tak suka

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

* * *

Tinggal seminggu lagi, dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi nyonya muda Oh. Segala persiapan pernikahannya sudah hampir selesai. Baekhyun merasa sangat malas dengan segala persiapan pernikahannya, karena itu bukan lah pernikahan yang ia impikan. Baekhyun tidak mencintai Sehun, karena itu ia samasekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Beda halnya dengan Luhan. Ia merasa tersakiti tiap kali topik pernikahan Sehun dan Baekhyun dibicarakan di meja makan. Bahkan hampir dua minggu ini ia kurang bernafsu untuk makan. Tiap kali ia memaksakan untuk makan, maka makanan itu akan dimunthakannya kembali..

Hingga akhir puncaknya hari ini, Luhan ditemukan pingsan di toilet kampus. Baekhyun panik saat mengetahui _eonni_ kesayangannya ditemukan pingsan di toilet. Dengan ditemani Jongdae, teman sekelasnya, ia pun segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Luhan di rawat.

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dokter yang merawat Luhan dengan wajah pucat. Ia tidak menyangka jika _eonni_ -nya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi dengan siapa ia melakukannya?

 _Flashback on_

 _"Apa anda kerabat nona Kim Luhan?" tanya sang dokter pada Baekhyun._

 _"Ye,_ uisanim _. Saya adiknya. Bagaimana kondisi_ eonni _saya?" ujar Baekhyun cemas._

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan saat ini. tapi, untuk selanjutnya tolong awasi perkembangan psikisnya, buat ia agar tidak stres dan juga perhatikan pola makannya. Memang di trimester pertama para ibu hamil akan mengalami morning sickness sehingga menyebabkan ibu hamil susah makan. Saya perhatikan sepertinya nona Luhan kelelahan dan stres, serta pola makan yang tidak teratur, membuatnya tumbang hari ini. Jadi…bla…bla…bla…"_

 _Baekhyun sudah tidak menangkap langi kata-kata dari sang dokter._ Eonni _-nya hamil? Tapi dengan siapa?_

 _Flashback end_

Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju kamar rawat inap Luhan. Luhan masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Baekhyun menatap Luhan kecewa.

 _'Siapa yang melakukannya denganmu,_ eonni _?'_

"…Hun…"

Luhan sepertinya sedang mengigau. Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Luhan guna mendengar lebih jelas gumaman Luhan.

"Sehun… _Kajima_ … _Saranghae_ …"

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya. Jadi, selama ini Luhan dan Sehun berhubungan lebih?

Hanya satu orang yang dapat Baekhyun mintai keterangan tentang kejelasan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Kai. Pria itu bukankah sangat dekat dengan Sehun?

Baekhyun akhirnya menemuka Kai sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin. Dengan langkah secepat yang ia bisa, ia menghampiri meja Kai. Kai cukup terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun, calon istri sahabatnya itu mendatanginya.

"Kai _oppa_ , bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Dan entah kenapa Kai merasakan firasat tidak enak tentang obrolan mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya. Begitupun Luhan yang berperan sebagai bridesmaid Baekhyun. Gaun yang ia gunakan menyerupain gaun-gaun pernikahan lainnya.

Namun sayang, tak seulas senyum pun tercetak baik di wajah Baekhyun, maupun Luhan. Luhan dengan permasalahan perasaannya, sedangkan Baekhyun merasa dibohongi dengan pernikahan ini.

 _Flashback on_

 _"Ya, Sehun dan Luhan berhubungan lebih dari sahabat. Tapi mereka juga bukan sepasang kekasih_. _Sehun memang menawarkan pada Luhan untuk menjadi partner sex-nya, dan Luhan pun menyanggupinya. Hubungan nista mereka itu sudah berlangsung sejak mereka mulai kuliah. Luhan tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Sehun. Hanya Sehun lah yang menjamah Luhan hingga berkali-kali sampai sekarang." jelas Kai panjang lebar. Kai sendiri merasa tak enak hati pada Baekhyun yang kurang dari seminggu lagi resmi menjadi nyonya Oh._

 _Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Luhan bisa berlaku seperti wanita murahan. Bahkan hamil diluar nikah. Dan parahnya, yang menghamili_ eonni _-nya adalah calon suaminya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa dibohongi oleh semua orang._

 _"Kau tau_ oppa _, saat ini_ eonni _tengah hamil. Hamil anak Sehun_ oppa _. Lalu bagaimana denganku?" ujar Baekhyun lirih._

 _Dan Kai lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut akan berita kehamilan Luhan._

 _Flashback end_

Kini Baekhyun telah diantar tuan Kim menuju altar. Di depan altar berdiri Oh Sehun dengan gagahnya. Tuan Kim mengulurkan tangan Baekhyun yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Sehun. Bahkan Sehun sempat berbisik di telinga Baekhyun mengomentari penampilannya hari ini.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, _my queen_." bisik Sehun di telinganya. Baekhyun diam tak berekspresi sedikitpun akan kalimat penggoda yang dilontarkan Sehun tadi. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang buket bunga meremas erat buket tersebut.

Pendeta akhirnya tiba di altar.

"Adakah yang tidak setuju dengan penyatuan dua anak manusia ini?"

"Aku tidak setuju."

Seluruh hadirin yang hadir di gereja itu terkejut menatap seseorang yang berada tepat disamping Sehun, yang tangannya sedang digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Luhan pun juga sama kagetnya seperti yang lain.

Ya. Baekhyun menolak untuk menikah dengan Sehun. Sehun tampak tercengang sementara, hingga akhirnya wajahnya mengeras dan meremas tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya hingga terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan di hari pernikahan kita, Baek?" desis Sehun menahan amarahnya. Airmata Baekhyun sudah mengalir, ia tak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang seenaknya sendiri seperti ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku, _oppa_." Rintih Baekhyun lirih.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku." desis Sehun kesal. Baekhyun yang mulai merasa kesakitan dan jengkel karena Sehun tak juga melepaskannya akhirnya mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"KARENA MEMANG SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK MENIKAH DENGANMU _OPPA_! KAU TAHU KENAPA? KARENA KAU HARUS MENIKAHI KAKAKKU. KARENA KAU SUDAH MENGHAMILINYA! LUHAN _EONNI_ HAMIL ANAKMU BODOH!" teriak Baekhyun penuh amarah. Seluruh undangan kembali tercengang dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Kedua orang tua dari kedua calon mempelai pun merasa sangat malu atas kekacauan yang terjadi di tempat pemberkatan. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia sudah sangat sangat malu akibat semua perkataan Baekhyun.

Sehun yang terkejut akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun dengan langkah pelan menghampiri Luhan. Ia meraih tangan Luhan yang sedang mematung akibat kekacauan yag sudah ia perbuat.

" _Eonni, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhayeyo_." bisik Baekhyun lirih. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin membuka aib keluarga mereka tapi ia sudah amat kesal dengan tindakan Sehun yang seenaknya sendiri. Baekhyun membimbing Luhan ke altar, bersanding dengan Sehun di depan pendeta. Ia serahkan buket bunga yang pegang tadi.

"Berbahagialah _eonni_." lirih Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan aula besar itu. keadaan kembali kondusif. Acara pemberkatan diteruskan, tetapi dengan mempelai yang berbeda.

Sehun dan Luhan.

Tuan dan nyonyan Kim memilih mundur karena sudah tak sanggup menanggung malu lagi. Mereka menunggu Luhan di ruang tunggu. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun telah pergi jauh meninggalkan tempat pemberkatan. Bahkan tanpa berpamitan kepada orang tuanya.

* * *

 _Plakk!_

Tamparan keras itu menciptakan gema suara dalam ruang tunggu mempelai wanita. Nyonya Kim lah pelakunya, menampar Luhan dengan begitu kerasnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mematung di dekat Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau diri Luhan. Beraninya kau menghancurkan hari bahagia putriku! Dan kau Oh Sehun, aku tak menyangka kau semenjijikan ini!" maki nyonya Kim.

Luhan terhenyak saat mengetahui jika ia bukanlah salah satu anggota keluarga Kim.

"Ja-jadi a-aku…"

"Ya. Kau bukan putriku. Kau putri sahabatku yang meninggal karena perebutan hak waris perusahaan keluargamu. Saat itu aku mengangkatmu menjadi putriku, menyayangimu seperti putri kandungku sendri, tapi apa sekarang? Kau menikam kami dari belakang seperti ini?" kini tuan Kim lah yang bersuara.

Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Begitupun Sehun.

"Ayo _yeobo_ , kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Dan kalian berdua, jangan pernah datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim! Mengerti?!" bentak nyonya Kim.

Sepeninggal tuan dan nyonya Kim, kini giliran Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh sampai bisa hamil! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk meminum pil itu setiap kita usai bercinta! Dan lihat sekarang! Kau membuatku kehilangan Baekhyun! Jangan pernah berharap setelah ini aku akan berlaku sama seperti sebelumnya padamu, Luhan! Camkan itu baik-baik!" bentak Sehun keras. Ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Luhan yang terisak pilu ditinggal oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

* * *

 _3 hari sebelum pernikahan_

Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat murung dan kosong sejak menemukan Luhan pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol ingin sekali menghibur Baekhyun.

"Baek, _kwaenchana_?"

Baekhyun hanya menoleh sebentar pada Chanyeol. Dan tanpa diduga, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Disitulah ia menceritkan semuanya. Chanyeol benar – benar kecewa pada Kai, Sehun dan juga Luhan.

Lama memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol menawarkan bantuannya untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , ikutlah bersama, dan menikahlah bersamaku."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun menyanggupinya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 6 END

The Last is My True Love

Author : HanSooHun

Cast : Luhan as Kim Luhan, Sehun as Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun, And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : GS, OOC, Mature, Typo(s), kalau gak suka jangan baca, jangan nge- _BASH_ , jangan copas & plagiat, segera close jika tak suka

Disclaimer : I owned the story, but the casts just belong to the God and their parents

* * *

Kehidupan pernikahan yang diimpikan Luhan harus kandas begitu saja. Kehidupan penuh kebahagiaan, dicintai sang suami dan diberikan malaikat yang lucu, semuanya harus kandas begitu saja. Ia memang menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya, tapi sayang, pria yang dicintainya itu hanya mencintai adiknya. Pernikahannya ini pun bahkan pemberian dari sang adik.

Sejak ia mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati di depan altar bersama Sehun, sejak itu pula kehidupannya berubah. Hanya karena dirinya menikahi Sehun, ia harus kehilangan kedua adiknya dan kedua orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya orang tua yang sudah mengasuh dirinya sejak ia masih bayi.

Kenyataan hidupnya yang baru saja ia ketahui saat sepasang paruh baya yang ia kira orang tuanya itu mencaci maki dirinya sesaat setelah ikrar sehidup sematinya itu terucap di depan altar. Bahkan keduanya tak sudi menerima kedatangan Luhan saat ia mendengar kabar jika adiknya itu menghilang, tepat di hari yang sama ia mengikat janji bersama Sehun atas permintaan adiknya.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin merahasiakan kehamilannya dan berniat untuk pergi menjauh demi membesarkan buah cintanya bersama Sehun tepat setelah Baekhyun dan Sehun mengikat janji setia sehidup semati mereka. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika kehamilannya diketahui sang adik hingga akhirnya sang adik membatalkan pernikahannya tepat di hari pernikahannya dan meminta Luhan untuk menggantikan dirinya di depan altar karena ia merasa jika Luhan lah yang lebih berhak akan diri Sehun. Terlebih Sehun harus beranggung jawab akan bayi yang sedang dikandung Luhan.

Selain kehilangan adik dan kedua orang tuanya, Luhan pun kehilangan sosok hangat Sehun. Sehun sekarang selalu berlaku dingin terhadapnya. Bahkan selama 6 bulan pernikahan mereka pun Sehun sangat jarang berbicara padanya. Kalaupun Sehun berbicara padanya itu hanya pun hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Benar – benar singkat dan dingin. Tak sekalipun juga Sehun menemani Luhan _check-up_ kandungan ke rumah sakit. Malah lebih sering Kris lah yang menemani Luhan untuk memeriksakan kandungannya ke rumah sakit. Bahkan Kris dikira suami Luhan.

Sekarang usia kandungan Luhan sudah beranjak memasuki bulan ketujuh. Kurang lebih dua bulan lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya. Ia tak peduli jika pun Sehun tak menganggap anak mereka dan dirinya ada, asalkan ia bersama bayinya ia sudah merasa bahagia. Cukup bahagia untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang selalu diberikan Sehun padanya selama enam bulan ini.

Hari ini ia berniat untuk jalan – jalan keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan bayinya nanti. Hasil USG yang ia lakukan bulan lalu memperkirakan jika bayi yang ia kandung adalah bayi laki-laki. Maka hari ini ia berniat untuk membeli pernak pernik khas untuk bayi laki – laki. Bahkan Kris pun menawarkan tumpangan dan bantuan untuk membeli semua keperluan bayinya.

* * *

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbelanja di salah satu departemen store milik suaminya. Departemen store yang baru – baru ini dibuka itu terlihat sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Luhan sedikit kewalahan menerjang kerumunan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di mall itu. untungnya Kris dengan sigap membantu Luhan agar Luhan tidak jatuh ataupun limbung.

Duo Kris – Luhan ini tentu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi dengan pakaian mereka yang terlihat serupa. Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya menggunakan baju dengan warna yang sama. Luhan menggunakan dress khusus ibu hamil berwarna biru langit, sedangkan Kris menggunakan kemeja polos berwarna biru langit juga. Terlebih perhatian orang – orang itu tertuju pada perhatian Kris yang diberikan pada Luhan. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

Di sisi lain, tanpa keduanya sadari, seorang pria yang sedang bersama beberapa pegawainya yang saat itu sedang mensurvei departemen store miliknya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Ya. Itu adalah Sehun. Yang menatap Kris dan Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ada perasaan tak rela yang hinggap di hatinya saat melihat perhatian yang diberikan Kris mampu membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak ia lihat sejak pernikahan mereka yang begitu kacau karena permintaan sang adik. Ingatannya kembali memutar saat Kris datang menerobos ke kantornya dua bulan yang lalu.

 _Flashback on_

 _Sehun sedang sibuk menghadapi gunungan berkas – berkas kerjaannya yang dulu sempat ia campakkan hanya karena dirinya memfokuskan diri mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang menghilang tepat setelah ia mengucapkan janji sucinya bersama Luhan. Kini pekerjaan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun ia limpahkan kepada para dektektif swasta yang ia gunakan._

 _'Brakk!'_

 _Pintu kantornya menjeblak terbuka dengan keras hingga menghasilkan suara ribut yang mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun. Di sana, berdiri menjulang tinggi tubuh tegap Kris dengan wajah mengeras menahan amarah. Dibelakang Kris terlihat sekeretaris Lee, sekeretaris Sehun yang sejak tadi berusaha menghalangi Kris agar tidak masuk ke ruangan bosnya._

 _"_ Sajangnim _, saya minta maaf. Saya sudah berusaha memperingatkan tuan ini, tapi…"_

 _"Sudahlah sekeretaris Lee. Tidak apa – apa. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu."_

 _Akhirnya sekeretaris Lee kembali ke mejanya. Pintu ruangan Sehun kembali tertutup saat Kris merangsek maju seperti ingin menghabisi Sehun. Sehun yang merasa tidak ada masalah dengan Kris pun menghampiri Kris._

 _"Ada apa_ hyung _kemari? Apa hyung…"_

 _Srekk!_

 _Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan Sehun tidak menyadari gerakan tak terduga yang dilakukan Kris. Kris menarik kemeja yang dipakai Sehun dan menariknya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Kris dengan jarak dekat._

 _"Brengsek kau, Oh Sehun."_

 _Bughh!_

 _Sebuah bogem mentah melayang tepat mengenai rahang bawah kanan Sehun. Sehun sangat terkejut akan tindakan Kris._

 _"Apa –apaan kau ini,_ hyung _?!" teriak Sehun kesal setelah insiden bogem itu._

 _"Kau benar – benar brengsek Oh Sehun! Istrimu sedang mengandung dan kau sibuk mencari mantan calon istrimu yang sekarang entah dimana! Kau pikir dimana otakmu itu hah?! Jika kau tidak mencintainya, lepaskan dia. Aku siap menjadi ayah bagi bayi kalian."_

 _Mata Sehun membulat kaget saat mendengar ucapan Kris._

 _"Kau mencintai Luhan,_ hyung _?"_

 _"Ya, aku mencintainya."_

 _Sehun benar – benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kris yang terang – terangan mencintai Luhan dengan lantang. Bahkan di hadapannya yang notabene sebagai suami sah Luhan._

 _"Asal kau tahu_ hyung _! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Luhan hingga ia menderita. Karenanya lah aku kehilangan Baekhyun." dengan luapan emosi yangmasih bisa ia pertahankan, Sehun pun mengeluarkan luapan emosi yang sudah sejak lama ia tahan, sejak pernikahannya dengan Luhan atas permintaan Baekhyun terlaksana._

 _"Kau benar –benar iblis, Oh Sehun!"_

 _"Aku tak peduli!"_

 _Kris mendengus keras dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Suara bantingan pintu itu terdengar menggema di ruangan luas milik Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar._

 _Flashback end_

Dalam benak Sehun terbesit apakah mungkin keduanya sedang menjalin hubungan di belakangnya. Melihat Kris yang begitu perhatian pada istrinya membuat hati Sehun panas dan tidak suka. Ekor mata Sehun pun menangkap keduanya sedang memasuki toko yang menjual khusus perlengkapan bayi.

Dan Sehun semakin terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang selama ini ia cari baru saja keluar dari toko yang sama yang baru saja dimasuki Kris dan Luhan. Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan rombongannya begitu saja.

" _Sajangnim_!"

Dan tentu saja Sehun mengabaikan panggilan para pegawainya yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja disana. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari para pegawainya.

Yaitu mendapatkan Baekhyunnya kembali.

* * *

Luhan termangu di depan pintu masuk saat ia memasuki toko perlengkapan bayi itu. Ia seperti melihat sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Luhan ingin mengejarnya, namun apa dayanya saat sabelah tangannya tercekal oleh lengan kokoh milik Kris. Kris mencegah Luhan untuk keluar karena mereka bahkan belum melihat apapun di dalam. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menganggap bahwa itu tadi fatamorgana yang ia ciptakan karena terlalu merindukan adiknya.

Akhirnya Kris dan Luhan berbelanja banyak untuk kebutuhan bayi Luhan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari makan karena ia sudah merasa begitu lapar.

* * *

Sosok yang dikira Luhan hanya fatamorgana nyatanya benar – benar Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat lebih dewasa semenjak ia pergi dari kehidupan keluarganya.

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan dengan santai tanpa mengetahui bahwa sosok yang selama ia hindari tengah mengendap – endap di belakangnya. Baru saja baekhyun ingin berbelok memasuki sebuah toko, tangan tercekal keras oleh lengan seorang pria. Baekhyun segera memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani – beraninya mencekal tangannya.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memucat mendapati Sehun dengan seringai tipisnya lah yang mencekal tangannya dengan erat.

"Halo mantan calon istriku. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak bertemu?" ujar Sehun basa basi. Baekhyun mendadak merinding mendengar suara Sehun yang seperti mengancamnya. Sehun mengamati Baekhyun dengan intens hingga akhirnya ia menatap perut Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. Dan tiba – tiba saja pandangan Sehun menggelap karena amarahnya mengetahui Baekhyun hamil.

"Kau hamil, heh? Hamil anak siapa?" tangan Sehun yang bebas mencengkeram rahang wajah Baekhyun dengan erat. Bahkan cekalan tangannya semakin mengerat hingga rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari Luhan.

"Le-lepaskan aku, oppa." iba Baekhyun pada Sehun. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kedua bayinya di dalam kandungannya.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya namun menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun menuju sebuah restoran.

* * *

Keduanya duduk berhadap – hadapan di salah satu sudut restoran di departemen store itu. Sehun terus saja menatap intens Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin menawan. Mungkin efek dari kehamilannya lah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan.

"Selama ini kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi darimu, oppa." Lirih Baekhyun pelan. Tangan Sehun mengepal begitu saja saat mengetahui alasan Baekhyun pergi selama ini.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Sehun merangsek maju, meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus. Baekhyun memberontak. Ia memukul – mukul tubuh Sehun namun Sehun tak juga melepaskan ciuman itu. hingga akhirnya Sehun merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai lemas akibat kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Dengan tidak rela Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

 _Plakk!_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menampar Sehun yang sudah berlaku tidak baik pada dirinya. Baekhyun terisak, merasa kotor karena merasa seperti berselingkuh di belakang suaminya. Sehun sendiri tak ambil pusing. Ia berpindah menjadi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun kembali meronta tapi Sehun tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Tanpa disadari Sehun, adegan saat ia mencium Baekhyun dengan paksa terekam jelas di ingatan Luhan, istrinya. Air mata Luhan kembali menetes sekian kalinya karena Sehun. Kris merasa iba dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

 _To : ChanChan_

 _'Ya! Bodoh! Kau dimana? Sehun sudah bertemu Baekhyun dan sepertinya ia akan menahan Baekhyun untuk disisinya. Cepatlah kemari! Aku sedang di restoran Jepang dalam departemen Store baru milik Sehun.'_

Ya, Kris mengirim pesan singkat kepada Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol terlihat berlari dan segera menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam restoran Jepang mencari istrinya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Sehun yang tampak memaksa memeluk tubuh istrinya. Chanyeol semakin emosi mendapati sikap kasar Sehun yang memaksakan kehendaknya pada Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun sedang hamil lima bulan. Dengan langkah lebar, Chanyeol segera menghampiri tempat Sehun dan istrinya berada.

 _Srett!_

 _Bughh!_

"Menjauhlah dari istriku, tuan Oh! Sadarlah anda telah memiliki seorang istri yang tengah hamil tua, yang malah diurusi pria lain." teriak Chanyeol penuh amarah di hadapan Sehun. Sehun kaget mengetahui jika Baekhyunnya telah menikah dengan sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Bahkan hingga saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun pun ia masih terdiam.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri istrinya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya yang terisak hebat. Tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi ia arahkan kepada Sehun yang masih tak bergeming juga.

Saat Chanyeol beranjak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, Baekhyun memintanya untuk mendekat ke Sehun. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sehun.

" _Oppa_ , sadarlah. Aku yakin jauh di dasar lubuk hatimu mencintai Luhan _eonni_. Cepatlah sadar sebelum semuanya terlambat, _oppa_. Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan _eonni_. Aku akan menemui kalian jika semuanya sudah membaik."

Chanyeol akhirnya membawa Baekhyun pergi dari restoran itu. meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merenungkan kata-kata Baekhyun.

* * *

Luhan kembali ke rumahnya dan Sehun dengan langkah gontai. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia terus saja memikirkan nasib pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Masih terekam dengan jelas saat Sehun mencumbu Baekhyun dengan paksa. Luhan tak ingin menyalahkan Baekhyun ataupun Sehun. Karena ia merasa dirinya lah yang menyebkan semua kekacauan ini.

Luhan telah membuat keputusan final. Ia menyerah untuk terus berdiri terus disamping Sehun. Ia memilih untuk berhenti. Luhan sudah memutuskan setelah melahirkan ia akan bercerai dengan Sehun. Itu jalan satu – satunya yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

* * *

Sehun pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi rumah yang begitu sepi dan gelap. Semua lampu dalam posisi mati. Ia meraba – raba dinding dan menekan saklar lampu sehinggu semua ruangan terang benderang. Sehun cukup kaget melihat sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah koper besar disampingnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, setelah melihat koper itu Sehun merasa sangat marah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" suara Sehun meninggi, membuat Luhan sedikit takut. Tapi ia harus tetap berpegang teguh dengan keputusan akhirnya.

"Mari kita bercerai Oh Sehun. Setelah aku melahirkan, mari kita bercerai." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Dan mulai hari ini kuputuskan untuk tidak tinggal seatap lagi denganmu. Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu segera." Luhan berjalan gontai seraya menarik koper besarnya menjauhi rumah itu. lidah Sehun terasa kelu saat ia ingin mencegah kepergian istrinya itu.

Dan benar kata Baekhyun. Sekarang sudah terlambat. Disaat ia menyadari perasaannya, disaat itu pula Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir bukan?

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka. Kini kehidupan Sehun begitu berantakan. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk mabuk, meratapi penyesalannya yang baru menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Luhan disaat wanita itu sudah memilih untuk meninggalkan dirinya.

Kris dan yang lain pun mengetahuinya keadaan Sehun. Mereka iba. Terlebih Kai yang sudah lama tak terlihat. Ya. Sejak batalnya pernikahan Sehun dan Baekhyun, Kai memilih untuk tinggal di Jerman, meneruskan studinya.

Dan tepat di hari itu pula, tiba waktunya Luhan untuk melahirkan. Baekhyun dengan kandungannya yang sudah berumur tujuh bulan turut hadir disana. Keduanya sudah berbicara dari hati ke hati. Kedua orang tua mereka pun juga hadir menemani persalinan Luhan. Tuan dan nyonya Kim telah memaafkan semua kejadian di masa lalu.

Kris yang merasa Sehun berhak tahu akan kelahiran anaknya, akhirnya juga menjemput Sehun untuk ke rumah sakit. Sehun tentu saja bahagia sekaligus takut. Bahagia karena anaknya akan lahir, tapi takut jika istrinya tetap terus pada pendiriannya untuk bercerai.

Kris sebenarnya sudah merelakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Baginya perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan pada Luhan hanyalah cinta sesaat, karena ia tahu ia tak akan pernah dapat menggantikan posisi Sehun yang selalu tersimpan dalam hati dan pikiran Luhan. Jadi, dengan hati yang lapang, Kris menjemput Sehun untuk menemani Luhan bersalin di rumah sakit.

* * *

Kedatangan Sehun ke rumah sakit membuat pasangan ChanBaek merasa canggung, terlebih Chanyeol yang masih menatap sengit pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum karena ia mengingat jelas bagaimana kesalahannya dulu.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 2 jam menunggu, putra pertama Sehun dan Luhan telah lahir ke dunia. Ia begitu tampan, sama persis seperti ayahnya. Sehun ingin sekali menggendongnya tapi ia takut Luhan tak memberikan ijin untuk menggendong putranya itu.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun pun merasa sangat senang. Terlebih saat ia melihat Sehun yang juga antusias dengan kelahiran putra pertama mereka, namun juga terlihat takut dan malu ingin menggendong putranya.

"Sehun, kau ingin menggendong?" ujar Luhan pelan. Wajah Sehun tampak berbinar dan ia menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil. Kemudian bayi mungil itu kini sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat sang ayah. Sehun merasa takjub saat merasakan tekstur kulit bayinya itu.

"Kau ingin memberikan nama apa padanya?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun menatap kembali wajah putranya.

"Oh Sejoon. Namanya Oh Sejoon." ujar Sehun penuh haru.

Bayi mungil itu kini telah berpindah tangan kepada kakek neneknya. Sedangkan Sehun merangksek maju mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan- _ah_ , aku minta maaf. Aku…"

"Sssttt…tidak senang kalau kau sudah berubah seperti sekarang." potong Luhan lembut. Sehun pun tersenyum lembut.

" _Mianhae… Saranghaeyo, yeobo_."

Luhan membekap mulutnya, terharu akan pernyataan cinta Sehun padanya yang sudah sejak lama ia tunggu. Akhirnya penantian itu telah berakhir.

" _Nado saranghaeyo, nae nampyeon_."

 **END**

 **Epilog**

"Baekhyun- _ah,_ aku titip Sejoon ya?" ujar Luhan terburu-buru.

"Kalian mau kemana _eonni_?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menggendong Sejoon yang berusia tiga tahun.

"Kami ingin berbulan madu. Siapa tahu bisa memberikan Sejoon adik." Sehun yang baru saja kelihatan langsung saja mendapat pukulan tas dari istrinya yang sudah merona. Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat pasangan di hadapannya ini.

"Ma...ma…ma…"

 _Grepp!_

Baekhyun merasa berat di kedua kakinya. Ternyata kedua malaikat kembarnya memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat.

Sehun dan Luhan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan batita kembar itu.

"Ya! Chanyeol _Oppa_! _Aigoo_ , Chanmi-ya, Chanhyun-a, lepaskan _eomma_ , eoh." Kedua batita kembar berbeda jenis kelamin itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Baekhyun semakin kesal karena suami tiang listriknya itu tak kunjung muncul membantunya menghadapi kedua anak kembarnya bahkan sedikit gemas dengan pipi gembul Chanhyun. Namun, saat Luhan ingin mencubit

"Yasudah. Kami tinggal dulu ya Baekhyun- _ah_. Sejoon sayang jangan nakal dengan Baekhyun imo, _arraseo_?" pesan Luhan pada putra semata wayangnya. Sejoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berebut Chanmi lagi dengan Chanhyun, Joonie- _ya_. Kalian harus akur sayang." goda Sehun. Chanmi yang merasa namanya disebut mendongak ke atas dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang menatapnya gemas.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…" batita perempuan itu bergumam memanggil Sehun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang merasa semakin gemas akhirnya mengambil Chanmi ke dalam gendongannya. Membuat dua orang batita laki-laki yang berada disana menatap Sehun kesal. Chanhyun bahkan sudah berpindah dari kaki Baekhyun menuju Sehun. Sedangkan Sejoon memberengut kesal melihat _appa_ -nya menggendong Chanmi.

" _Appa!"_

" _Cillo…Cillo…"_

Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah saat melihat Sehun kewalahan menghadapi dua batita yang memprotes dirinya yang sedang menggendong Chanmi. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengembalikan Chanmi kedalam pelukan Baekhyun dan segera berpamitan pada Baekhyun.

"Sayang, aku juga ingin memiliki anak perempuan secantik dan semenggemaskan Chanmi." bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Wajah Luhan merona mendengar bisikan Sehun, dan Sehun sangat menyukai wajah memerah istrinya kesayangannya itu.

Akhirnya kehidupan impian Luhan tercapai bersama suami yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainyai. Walaupun ia yang bukanlah yang pertama membuat Sehun merasakan apa itu cinta, tapi bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah pria pertama sekaligus terakhir yang mengisi hatinya. Sedangkan bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah wanita terakhirnya dalam perjalanan cintanya.

 **REAL END**


End file.
